En penumbra HHr
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Cuando ocurren apagones en los momentos más inesperados, pueden ocurrir cosas impensadas en el lugar menos apropiado.


"En penumbra"

"**En penumbra"**

El ministerio de Magia estaba tan monótonamente igual que otros días que Harry estaba al borde del colapso. El hecho de que cada día fuese igual que el anterior, sin nada emocionante qué ocurriera en mucho tiempo, desmotivaba al ojiverde deseando incluso que la época de Lord Voldemort regresara con bombos y platillos. Luego de haber terminado sus años en Hogwarts, Harry se había sumergido en los estudios de Auror. Necesitaba demostrar que la apuesta que Mcgonagall hizo por él frente a Umbridge no había sido en vano, era su empuje para salir de la cama cada mañana. Consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo, ser el mejor de su generación sin contar a su mejor amiga Hermione que le pisaba los talones. Ella también había elegido ese camino, al muchacho no le extrañó para nada, esa joven castaña poseía tanto talento que entre ambos se había formado una competencia silenciosa por las mejores calificaciones. No obstante, ambos consiguieron buenos empleos en el ministerio, empleos similares por sus aptitudes muy parecidas. Harry no dejaba de pensar, que en un mínimo descuido, su amiga lo aventajaría con creces y no podía permitirlo.

Hermione, al igual que él, se había enfocado demasiado en ser la mejor, como en todo lo que se proponía, así que cuando su mejor amigo la superaba en algo caía en un mal humor que su actual novio Ron debía soportar. Harry tuvo que adaptarse a la idea que sus dos compañeros de aventuras estaban juntos y a punto de casarse. Le costó mucho sopesarlo convenciéndose de que lo estaba logrando, aunque sabía que no era así.

Esa noche, el joven de cabello revuelto tuvo que quedarse hasta pasada la hora de salida por el excesivo papeleo y documentación que se acumulaba en su escritorio cada mañana. Los retratos de magos y brujas tenebrosas lo observaban con sus ojos vacíos envolviendo a Harry en una desagradable incomodidad, frotó sus ojos cansados por debajo de sus gafas, cogió todo lo que reposaba frente a él y lo hundió en una gaveta de su archivador dando por terminado el día.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Hermione dentro del mismo departamento para despedirse, notó con fastidio que había comenzado a llover por el sonido de las gotas repiqueteando por todos los marcos, se imaginó volviendo a esa enorme mansión en Grimmauld Place, sola e insípida, sin más compañía que él mismo y aquello lo desmoralizó cubriéndose en un aura de pesadumbre. Al llegar a la puerta con el nombre de su amiga grabado en ella, golpeó y entró sin esperar respuesta. La castaña estaba sepultada en papeles con una clara molestia colgada en su cuello, la montaña de informes a su costado daba a entender indiscutiblemente que había sido una semana de mierda.

Trabajo ligero ¿no?- comentó el ojiverde divertido apoyado en el marco.

No bromees, estoy muerta- el sonido de un trueno los hizo sobresaltarse y los magos del ministerio cogían sus abrigos con presteza para irse a casa lo antes posible. Parecía ser que una tormenta se avecinaba. La muchacha ruborizada, suspiró sonoramente y recogió su cabello con su varita. Harry no sabía por qué le encantaba tanto que su amiga hiciese eso. – Ya acabé… por fin- dijo agobiada- ¿Me ayudas a llevar estos archivos a la Sala de seguridad?- el chico asintió y tomó más de la mitad de los papeles entre sus brazos siguiendo a Hermione por el pasillo.

El departamento de Aurores se constituía- además de las diversas oficinas- de una segunda parte llamada Sala de Seguridad Mágica, donde guardaban celosamente todos los antecedentes criminales de cada mago o bruja peligrosa del país. Esta habitación no era muy espaciosa, tres de sus cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas por gigantescas gavetas ordenadas alfabéticamente por categorías, cada gaveta poseía su propia forma de apertura haciendo difícil el acceso a ellas sin ser funcionarios directos. La puerta de la sala era un pesado rectángulo de hierro con bisagras del grosor de un brazo que al cerrarse dejaba escapar un fuerte sonido de succión. Sólo había un hechizo para abrirla y muy pocos magos del ministerio lo conocían.

La sala se hallaba abierta durante todo el día de trabajo, cuando la hora de salida llegaba, el mago encargado sellaba la habitación como era debido hasta la mañana siguiente. Asimismo, cuando ambos chicos llegaron, la sala estaba disponible aún. La joven castaña buscó la gaveta requerida y sacó de su cabello su varita mágica para abrirla. Mientras Hermione dibujaba ante ella figuras breves y susurraba las palabras adecuadas, Harry quedó prendido del movimiento de ese cabello abundante al caer por sus hombros. Un leve aroma a vainilla irrumpió en sus pulmones provocándole cerrar sus ojos ligeramente. De pronto, un nuevo trueno estremeció el lugar y el muchacho apretó su mandíbula de la sorpresa.

¿Puedes apresurarte?... El clima empeora y me está poniendo nervioso- la chica pareció no oírlo, guardó los informes uno por uno en el cajón ya abierto y sonreía invisiblemente- Además, trabajar horas extras va contra mi convicción.

¿Harry Potter demostrando pereza?

No- contestó enseguida- sólo que estoy cansado.

Eso nos diferencia a los dos, puedo estar muerta del cansancio pero soy capaz de seguir sin desfallecer.

No me subestimes, Hermione- se defendió el ojiverde entregándole el último informe- yo también soy muy capaz, no lo dudes.

Hace dos segundos estabas rezongando… no me hagas reír- la castaña cerró la gaveta sin dejar de mirarlo de forma divertida. Harry frunció el ceño. Esa mujer siempre conseguía sonsacarle su lado competitivo con sólo alzar una de sus delineadas cejas.

Estuvo a punto de replicarle, cuando un ensordecedor trueno lo hizo callar y las luces de todo el Ministerio sucumbieron sumiéndose en una penumbra absoluta. La tormenta estaba haciendo estragos y la única luz que lograban ver eran los esquivos relámpagos que rayaban el cielo añil. De repente, el incomparable sonido de succión de la puerta de la sala tras ellos los alertó. Hermione corrió a ciegas hacia ella y con sus manos reparó que se había cerrado por algún tipo de medida de seguridad. La empujó inútilmente con fuerza y gimió frustrada.

¡Mierda!- blasfemó- ¡Estamos encerrados!- Harry sacó su varita y tras decir "_Lumos_" abrió paso a un débil brillo entre la espesa oscuridad.

¿Estás segura?

¡Claro que lo estoy!... ¡Demonios!... Tengo una importante cena con mis futuros suegros y no puedo faltar…- el ojiverde sintió su estómago recogerse y una extraña alegría abrigó su pecho- ¿Conoces el hechizo que puede abrir esta puerta?

¿Crees que a unos estudiantes de último año de aurores les darán esa clase de información?- la joven pensó unos segundos y admitió que era lógica la respuesta- Tranquila, el apagón no durará mucho.

La lluvia al exterior se intensificaba. Los truenos azotaban las paredes de la Sala de Seguridad al tiempo que ambos jóvenes se apoyaban en una pared cercana. Hermione decía en voz alta que Ron no podría perdonarle el no asistir, aunque se estuviese muriendo de una enfermedad catastrófica… Harry la oía jugueteando con su varita encendida sin mostrar mucha atención a lo que la chica estaba hablando. Realmente no le importaba. Ese matrimonio cercano estaba arañando su paciencia, no podía soportar un minuto más las palabras "fecha" e "invitados"… ya estaba harto. Miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo su mejor amiga movía sus manos al expresarse y lo diferente que se veía su perfil a la luz de una simple varita. Luego, su mente lo hizo volver en sí meneando la cabeza para dejar de pensar idioteces.

Podría aparecerme en La Madriguera- dijo Hermione, sin aviso. El muchacho contuvo una carcajada ante esa idea tan descabellada.

¿De qué estás hablando?... estamos en una de las dependencias del Ministerio de Magia, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que aparecer y desaparecer de este lugar es imposible.

Nada pierdo con intentarlo- dijo testarudamente. Se enderezó, cerró sus ojos y en suma concentración, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, intentó hacerlo sin miramientos. Harry no dejaba de iluminarla aprovechando esos segundos para observar a la joven en plenitud. Sin embargo, el arduo intento de su amiga rozó a la sobre exigencia y sus energías la abandonaron de un chasquido. El joven mago, al ver que Hermione se tambaleó violentamente, la sujetó con fuerza soltando la varita. Ésta al caer al suelo, interrumpió su hechizo y la luz se apagó sumiéndolos a una oscuridad superior gracias a su vista acostumbrada al suave brillo. Ambos muchachos quedaron abrazados envueltos en la manta sugerente de la penumbra. Sólo oían sus respiraciones, sentían sus latidos, percibían sus perfumes. Harry sintió cómo una llama desconocida se encendía en su interior, como si algo adormecido se desperezara de su sueño eterno y viera todo con más claridad ahora. El cabello de Hermione coqueteaba en su mejilla deseando que ese instante, con ella entre sus brazos, durase todo el tiempo posible. La muchacha no supo qué decir, el esfuerzo idiota de desaparecer desde aquel lugar le había dado vueltas la cabeza y después de unos segundos pudo reparar que estaba abrazada a su mejor amigo de una manera muy íntima, sintiendo su aliento agitado en su oído. Tragó saliva odiándose por sentirse extrañamente atraída.

No obstante, no quiso soltarlo. En su mente jugaban pensamientos e imágenes en donde Ron, la familia Weasley, el papel de padrino de bodas de Harry… se confundían sin poder ordenar sus locas ideas en esos momentos. La oscuridad estaba siendo embriagante. Luego, un soplo de cordura le erizó la espalda y Hermione se alejó del muchacho de un sutil par de pasos en retroceso, Harry no soltó su mano y susurró casi sin voz: "_Lumos_", para ver ante él esos ojos marrones que describían tanto temor que los truenos repercutían bajo su piel. Su varita, aún en el suelo, brillaba consoladora como una espectadora fiel y sincera. La castaña no lograba soltarse de aquella mano cálida ni de desviar su mirada de la electrizante esmeralda. Harry la atrajo hacia él y besó sus labios adueñándose de la dulzura de su lengua. Hermione intentó evitarlo, trató de alejarlo de sí lo más que pudo pero no lo consiguió. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se dejó moldear de acuerdo a los deseos de ese hombre nuevo. Lentamente, la ternura fue transformándose en un deseo reprimido por tantos años, las respiraciones comenzaron a tornarse en gemidos, las caricias en movimientos hipnotizantes y el juego de labios en una batalla de dos bocas insaciables. Harry la aprisionó contra la pared de las gavetas mágicas desvistiéndola urgentemente. El brillo de su varita lo dejó vislumbrar el cuerpo excitante de Hermione y se hundió entre esos senos demandantes de pasión. La muchacha, sin tener el control de sus palabras, rogaba al ojiverde sentirlo dentro de ella… éste obedeció alzándola con fuerza por los glúteos y encadenando su cintura con aquellas largas piernas de porcelana. Mientras la embestía acompasadamente, hurgando con su intimidad la de ella, Harry bautizaba el cuello de la joven y tejía ansias en una letanía de palabras privadas; maldijo su mala suerte y dio gracias a la tormenta oportuna por regalarle esos instantes que de seguro le otorgarían vida bajo su techo de joven solitario. Hermione creyó estallar en cada perfecto empuje sin importarle el frío de los cajones en su espalda, mordía los labios del muchacho acercándolo más a ella con el poder que le permitían sus extremidades y antes de sentirlo estremecer de placer, el cálido hormigueo en su vientre la hizo liberar un gemido que fue acallado por el certero eco de un trueno a lo lejos…

La luz llegó a cada una de las oficinas del Ministerio. La lluvia había cesado bastante como también el viento que barrió todo vestigio de las calles de Londres. Harry y Hermione sentían cómo sus latidos desaforados volvían a su ritmo normal mientras que la temperatura de la sangre se nivelaba. Se acomodaron las prendas tratando de no mirarse a los ojos, no por vergüenza… sino por lo que habían descubierto en esa sala cómplice, compañera. Tenían miedo de admitir lo que se les había adherido a la piel más allá de sus propios besos.

Debo ir a La Madriguera- dijo Hermione recogiendo su cabello nuevamente con la varita- Deben estar esperándome… aunque ya es demasiado tarde- Harry, antes de poder contestar, se interrumpió al ver que la puerta de la Sala de Seguridad se abría de par en par dejando entrar a algunos colegas del departamento con rostros de preocupación.

¿Están bien, chicos?... Este apagón duró un poco más de lo que esperábamos.

¡Sí, estamos bien!- contestó Hermione con más rudeza de la necesaria- Pero deberían enseñar el hechizo que abre esta maldita puerta… somos compañeros de trabajo y no por ser estudiantes aún pueden negarnos…

Pero señorita Granger… - la detuvo uno de los empleados frunciendo el ceño- El señor Potter conoce muy bien el hechizo, se lo dijimos semanas atrás… nos extraña que no hayan salido de la sala durante todo este tiempo- antes de poder contenerse, una mezcla de rabia, impotencia, engaño y miedo la azotó completamente, para luego descargar una bofetada en la mejilla de Harry que le desencajó hasta la esperanza.

El ojiverde trató de detenerla, pero Hermione al momento de salir del Ministerio desapareció dejándolo con la angustia encendida en medio del pecho. Con total desgano, el muchacho fue hasta su mansión y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás una vez cruzado su umbral de la entrada. Se deleitó con cada segundo saturado por la piel deliciosa de aquella chica, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras susurradas… hasta que el ardor en su mejilla le recordaba que no se hiciese ilusiones idiotas. Ella se iba a casar y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No obstante, lo que no sabía Harry fue que Hermione nunca llegó a La Madriguera, sino que al desaparecer, la muchacha se concentró en Grimmauld Place, más por seguir a su corazón que a la razón, y cuando abrió sus verdes ojos la vio de pie cerca del rellano de la estancia creyendo en un primer momento que estaba desvariando. El joven se puso de pie de un brinco, ambos se miraron por minutos eternos sabiendo que se habían metido en un gran lío… no les importó… Hermione rompió la distancia entre ellos y golpeó sus labios contra los de él agradeciendo al cielo los benditos apagones….


End file.
